Infinite Arc
The Infinite Arc is an the No More Anarchy Arc, arrive after The Justice Arc and before The Reckoning Arc. This Arc will focus on the Hectare Warriors chase after the Infinity Stones and the war between the Mad Titan himself, Thanos. Saga Star-Lord Saga Battle Island Zone Saga Familyland 2: The Oddities Saga Vanguard Action Squad Saga Leather Road Saga Phantom Troupe Saga Killing Warrior Life Saga Power of Tournament Saga Age of Ultron Saga Endgame Knight Saga Reaper Game Saga Emperor Starscream Saga No Surrender Saga Mercenary Ends Saga IzuOcha Forever Saga Infinity War Saga Characters Main Cast *Izuku Midoriya/Deku *Rex Salazar *Stan Marsh *Arata Kirishima+Fueguchi *Yusaku Fujiki *Makoto Naegi Hectare Warriors *Katsuki Bakugo *Shoto Todoroki *Ochaco Uraraka *Tenya Iida *Bumblebee *Bulkhead *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Galdion *Jeremy Veryzer *Wallace Maverick *Kenneth Diesel *Nick Ramos *Highway Star GOGO *Ladybug *Cat Noir *Yuno *Clemont *Kyle Broflovski *Kenny McCormick *Rook Blonko *Ryouko Kurusu+Fueguchi *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Jakob Phillips *Cinderella Charming *Chibiusa Tsukino *Tenya Iida The Lunar Hunters *Daisuke Narukami *Sullivan Tearbreak *Drake Acid-Burger *Swayer Black *Tiley Squid *Riley Airbreak Guardian of the Galaxy *Star-Lord *Gamora *Drax the Destroyer *Rocket Raccoon *Groot *Mantis Others *Lucas Windblade *Kevin Levin *Eisuke Ishiyama *Mezo Shoji Villain *Thanos (main antangist) *Jethro The Endgames *King Game *Queen Game *Bishop Game *Knight Game *Rook Game *Pawn Game **100 Pawns Talon *Megatron *Reaper *Doomfist *Moina *Sombra *Blitzwing *Lugnat *Bradley Slaughter **Nightmare *Blackout *Barricade The Organizers Oddities *The Jackyl (Noa) *Leo Fallmont *Jude the Spoon *Mr. Patricia the Wing *Princess Bombshell *Martin the Great Wizard League of Villains *Tomura Shigaraki *Kurogiri Vanguard Action Squad *Dabi *Himiko Toga *Muscular *Mustard *Magne *Moonfish *Mr. Compress *Nomu *Spinner *Twice *Branches Members **Karai **Foot Ninja **Milluki Zoldyck Phantom Troupe *Chrollo Lucilfer *Nobunaga Hazama *Kalluto Zoldyck *Shizuku *Bonolenov *Feitan *Franklin *Machi *Phinks *??? *??? List of Deaths in the Arc Star-Lord Saga N/A Battle Island Zone Saga *Riley Airbreak - Punched straight in the abdomen by Thanos. **Revived from Starscream's Soul Space Shockwave. *Nico Colton - Blast away from Thanos's Break Storm. **Revived from Starscream's Soul Space Shockwave. *Eisuke Ishiyama - Blast away from Thanos's Break Storm. **Revived from Starscream's Soul Space Shockwave. *Swayer Black - Ripped in half by Thanos. **Revived from Starscream's Soul Space Shockwave. *Lucy Loud - Have her neck snapped by Thanos. **Revived from Starscream's Soul Space Shockwave. *Dib Membrane - Crushed by Thanos's Arrow Stone with the help of the Space Stone. **Revived from Starscream's Soul Space Shockwave. Familyland 2: The Oddities Saga *Lynn Loud - Blow Away by Thanos. **Revived from Starscream's Soul Space Shockwave. *Noa - Headshot by Leo. *Leo Formont - Killed by Thanos for the Mind Stone. Vanguard Action Squad Saga *Akira Kurusu - Gunned down with Hollow Points Bullets from Reaper and hanged in Anteiku: re; with the Phantom Troupe taking the blame for his death. **Revived from Starscream's Soul Space Shockwave. Leather Road Saga *Yasuhiro Hagakura - Gunned down by Dabi's Cremation and Franklin's Double Machine Gun Figure **Revived by Makoto along with the other victims of the Killing School Life. Phantom Troupe Saga *N/A Killing Warrior Life Saga *Highway Santiago - Buried Alive by Firefly. **Revived from Starscream's Soul Space Shockwave. *Firefly - Have his soul drain by Lightspeed Highway. **Revived from Starscream's Soul Space Shockwave. *Bradley Slaughter - Slice in half from Arata II after getting defeated by him with Soul Calibur. **Revived from Starscream's Soul Space Shockwave. Power of Tournament Saga *N/A Age of Ultron Saga *Daisuke Narukami - Punched straight in the abdomen by Muscular. **Revived from Starscream's Soul Space Shockwave. *Seth Hero - Have all of his Blood out by Muscular after shielding a massive punch from his Muscle Augment. **Revived from Starscream's Soul Space Shockwave. *Weavel - Have his Heart crush by Kurapika's Judgement Chain. *Yuya Heiwa - Disembowels by Muscular with his own blade. **Revived from Starscream's Soul Space Shockwave. *Noxus - Slice in half by Deku. *Arata Kirishima+Fueguchi - Disembowels by Sylux. **He enters into a Coma stats, however, thank for his Nen power before entering his Vow Form, "Philistine". Afterward, he needed life support to stay alive before Eri help recover him. *Kanden - Burnt Alive from Shoto's Quirk. *Trace - Ripped in half by Kaneki. *Kurapika - Brutally stabbed from Ultron's Blade. *Ken Kaneki - Suffer critical damaged from his battle with Thanos while using the Power Stone. **This was before Madame Odius revived him and brainwashed him into becoming "Haise Sasaki". *Jeremy Veryzer - Have his head Curb Stomp from Sylux. **Revived from recovering his data at Mainframe. Endgame Knight Saga *N/A Reaper Game Saga *N/A Emperor Starscream Saga *Slipstream - Killed by Arata II and Yuno. *Sunstorm - Killed by Kappa Mikey and Yusaku. *Ramjet - Killed by Rex and Kritio *Skywarp - Killed by Stan and Kishou *Thundercracker - Killed by Deku and Bumblebee. *Thrust - Killed by Hino and Brave Man. *Blackstorm - Killed by Nova, Clemont and Makoto. *Dirge - Killed by Shoto and Katsuki while their disappearance. *Megatron - Killed by Starscream while he expoed the harsh truth. *Starscream - Have the Soul Stone inside his head violently removed by Thanos. No Surrender Saga *Hanta Sero - Killed by Himiko Toga just for Sickness. *Minoru Mineta - Killed by Himiko Toga just for Sickness. Mercenary Ends Saga *Sister Lily - Stabbed in the heart by Dabi. *Kyle Broflovski - Killed by Himiko Toga after copy Himiko's Blood. **Revived after Deku destroyed the Infinity Stones. *Lori Loud - Blow out by All for One's Massive Power. **Revived after Deku destroyed the Infinity Stones. *Bobby Santiago - Blow out by All for One's Massive Power. **Revived after Deku destroyed the Infinity Stones. *Leni Loud - Blow out by All for One's Massive Power. **Revived after Deku destroyed the Infinity Stones. *Highway Star GOGO - Blow out by All for One's Massive Power. **Revived after Deku destroyed the Infinity Stones. *Luna Loud - Blow out by All for One's Massive Power. **Revived after Deku destroyed the Infinity Stones. *Luan Loud - Blow out by All for One's Massive Power. **Revived after Deku destroyed the Infinity Stones. *Lana Loud - Blow out by All for One's Massive Power. **Revived after Deku destroyed the Infinity Stones. *Lola Loud - Blow out by All for One's Massive Power. **Revived after Deku destroyed the Infinity Stones. *Lisa Loud - Blow out by All for One's Massive Power. **Revived after Deku destroyed the Infinity Stones. IzuOcha Forever Saga *N/A Infinity War Saga *An Numbers of Hectare Warriors were killed during the battle of Thanos. **Brave Man **Manny Rivera **Clemont **Adrien Agreste **Yuno **Bumblebee **Rocket Raccoon **Groot **Koutarou Amon **Nova **Kirito **Mikey Simon **Makoto Naegi **Drax the Destoryer **Stan Marsh **Rex Salazar **Star-Lord **Gamora **Hiro Hamada **Yusaku Fujiki ***All of these characters was revived after Deku destoryed the Infinity Stones. *Thanos - Killed by Deku's United States of Smash, causing the Infinity Stones to get destroyed. **Later discover that Thanos survive, but suffer the backlash of Deku smashing the Infinity Gauntlet. Category:Arc Category:Main Story